The Not So Anymore Secret Life of Mexico
by 4erloveyou
Summary: Sometimes life leads you to new people. Sometime meeting these new people can help you, sometimes it can destroy you. But what if the results are both bad and good? Mexico's life had been easy but now she wasn't so sure if she hated THEM or was thankful.


**Note:** So i decided to finally post sooner, because i just couln't help it! Okay. anyways i'm havig alot of fun writting this so I really hope u guyises like this fanfict as well. Mexico is so awesome that it's a pain he or she is not in the anime ohwell, someday! Enjoy dudes.

**Disclamer:** I do not own anything... except Mexico. But the country personification idea and everything. Not mine.

** More Notes: **Spain isn't discrived to be this evil in the Hetalia world, but the Spanish were beyon cruel to the poor Aztecs, i'm not a hater just a realistic person! I swear!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Erendira was walking around a forest a large bag full of mangos lazily hanging from her shoulder. Three weeks had passed since her catastrophe of an 'adventure' and she kept herself busy in hopes of calming her nerves. It didn't work. Terrible things creeped in her mind, and every night she woke up screaming. It was nightmare after nightmare, she hadnt spoken to anyone and couln't stand looking at the people of her Aztec Empire. Erendira wasn't scared for herself, it was her people that worried her, she didn't want anything to happen to them. They were all good people, with good morales, and kindness, just thinking abaut what could happen made her shiver and almost brake into tears. What had she done? Erendira stuffed two mangos and returned home, she needed rest badly or she would turn to a crazy person soon.

A month passed... nothing, two months...nothing. Finally three months passed and Erendira felt more relived, the dreams were almost gone and she wasn't as nervouse anymore. Sure there was still a voice behind her head telling her not to fall for this trap, but ignoring it was easier. She started to talk more and was eating normally, even Citialic and Itzcali had forgiven her making everything even more better. She decided to put that memory far behind and forget abaut everything.

Floating on the beach water she talked to Itzcali. " Itz, do you think i'm stupid?"

_'well it wouldn't be the first.'_

"I know," she said, stroking the dolphins flipper. "but c'mon. How was I suppost to know that the hut would go on fire. It was an accident!"

_'Are you seriously trying to defend what happened?'_

Erendira smiled and nodded, "Okay, Okay, it really was stupid. but hey it was an accide-"

She never got to finish the sentence, her voice was swallowed under loud blood curltling scream coming from the village. Swimming back as quickly as her arms would allow, Erendira begun to hear many more yells. Some in her normal language and others in another, why was it so familiar she wondered l while running on the shore.

"Silencio!"

Erendira gasped and tripped on the sand. Now she remembered. That voice. That language. Dread flowed from her veins filling her entire body.

"No!" She gasped in a low whisper, she looked up her face masked in complete fear "NO! NO!" How? Why?

It was true they had tricked her. She felt like a complete fool, how could she have allowed this to happen. Why didn't she tell them. Snapping back onto mode Erendira pushed herself of the sandy floor and ran with all her strenght. The yells and screaming got worst, tears surfaced when she was unable to run faster.

Reaching the village, Erendira was startled by the sight of more then 200 men all dressed from head to toe, all holding their wepons ready to kill, they were mostly pale, but some of them a light tint of bronze. Apart from them was one man that stood out to her the most, he was the man that she'd met eyes with, fierce and ready to fight.

The Aztec people, her people looked dumbfounded they had no idea what was going on. They had all been rounded up and made to stand in the middle of the village the children quivering with fear, the woman covering they children , and the men glaring at the well dressed men like they were the most disgusting things they had ever layed eyes on. All those emotions were vibrating on Erendira as well, but why was she scared was she not one of the strongest Empire? She was. Her people were strong. But why did her throat feel unnaturally dry ?

Because they were different. In every single way that was possible. The way they dressed. The way they held themselves up. There weapons. Everything.

Erandira was scared, and furious, but mostly furious. Who did these men think they were, just ambushing her land without any permission, and worst treating them like they were the ambushers.

"Hello, " The leader saluted her, taking the girl out of her thoughts. His voice had a sweet sound to it, like bells. He looked just so relaxed about the situation she hated it, "My name is Antonio, i am the country of Spain."

How did this guy know her language?

"Who are you?" she demanded ignoring his hello and giving the man a harsh look." what do you want?"

he smiled a weird unreadable smile.

" I have come with my men to tell you that," Antonio walked closer, "I have decided to adopt you." he got closer. "From now on this vast empire will become New Spain."

Erendira gave him a What-hell-is-the matter-with-you look and responded, "I'm sorry but i will have to refuse, I am happy with my empire and don't wish to be part of your petty New Spain." He looked taken aback for a second regained himself and smiled this time an evil smile.

"You aperantly don't understand, Niñita."

"Oh, really?" She said, wondering what the heck niñita could mean. "Explain"

Everything had gone completely silent, the Aztec people understood every word they were hearing and looked appaled, the Spanish men seemed rather annoyed unable to understand a word.

"Let me tell you how this works," He was right infront of her. His men behind him like lions. "I-"

"No." she interjected rudely but didn't care she was fuming "let me," She poked his chest with her pointer finger still glaring at him "You will tell your men to turn around, you will leave, and you will never bother the Aztec Empire again." She poked his chest harshly with every 'you'. "Is that clear, Antonio?" She gave him an evil grin like she had just won a war, but Antonio looked unmoved.

He turned to his men and nodded towards two of them. They nodded back and walked to Erendira much to her confusion and before she knew it they grabed her by her arms. putting up a fight and good one as well Erendira cursed them. Her face hit the floor, but not after giving one of them a bloody nose.

Complete disaster had started, the sound of fighting and few gun shots, shrieks of pain mostly from the Aztec people, womanbegging for mercy, and the children, Erendira felt the pain as she heard them cry for their parents. She continued to fight as did her people until it was no longer possible and they were forced to stop or die.

"Let- me GO!" She yelled fuming, and kicked, "You id-"

A hard kick on her stomach sent her gasping in pain, barely able to get air to her lungs. The man with the bloodly nose had kicked her. Figures. The other tied her hands back, and pulled her up to face Antonio.

"Well, I see that this won't be as easy as iI had hoped," Muttered Antonio, "listen, I wont use force if I can help it." Didn't you just allow your men to attack? "But let me tell you this..." He bent down so that he was face to face to her. "You dont have a choice in this. Well," He turned to The Aztecs and continued. "You do have one choice, you can make this more difficult and watch your people die or not put up a fight and let them live."

Confused, she looked at her people as the men surrounded them and pointed their weapons, ready to shot, ready to kill them all like nothing.  
They were scared she could tell, some of them cried, others looked determined to die with pride, but most of them looked at her waiting to see, pleading. She didn't know what they pleaded for, and almost fell to tears, but she couldn't do that, cry, no, that was out of the question.

"Listos!" Yelled Antonio, starting Erendira "Apunten sus armas."

The men poined their weapons directly at them. Antonio raised his right hand, and looked back at her.

"When I put my hand down, every one of them will die. You will be responsible for their deaths." He got closer to her so they were no more them a centimeter apart. "Think abaut this niñita. You are a kid you can't possibly think that you can rule an Empire now do you? I will count to five."

"ONE"

Erendira thought abaut what he had just said and took a deep breath, was he right? she wondered.

"TWO!"

She hadn't done the right thing by not telling her people now look were that had landed her.

"THREE"

She could feel her people shaking, she was shaking with tears in her eyes, threatening to come out.

"FOUR"

Suddenly reacting to the number, she looked up, turned to her people and mouthed an I'm so sorry to all of them.

"FIV-"

"NO!" A sudden scream was heard, it took time for the Empire to realize that it had come from her own mouth. Luckily the man behind her was still holding on to her tightly. He released her slowly as she sunk down, knees hitting the ground, face looking down as time seemed to to run slower. She raised her head to look up at the man that was staring down at her, the man that had ruined her happy life. "Please," She begged the tears were now flowing down her face, and as pitiful as she felt Erendira knew she looked, but it didn't matter. Her people would always come first, even to her own pride, because without them... what was she? "don't hurt them! I'm begging you. Do what you want, but don't hurt them please. "

Antonio gave a her a look of complete pity, lowered his arm slowly. The expression stayed on his face for a few seconds before it disappeared, he was back to his fierce facade but this time it had something that made Erendira's stomach churn. Satisfaction. And Possessiveness? Happiness? Whatever it was she knew that this Antonio really was a force to be reckoned with and he wouldn't have flinched at slaughtering a hole village or even race of people.

Now she could see what he was. He a monster to her. Despite his charming face and voice Antonio was not a friend of hers and she could not be foolish enough to trust this man.

"Regresense a la nave." He ordered, looking back at the still semi shocked girl he bent down and whispered. "Don't worry, your people will be safe under my rule. I'll take you with me. You'll live in better conditions, and learn everything that is important." Erendira looked up startled. He was taking her away? Antonio continued talking. "you'll be happy. I promise." He gave he a wry smile, looked at his man ant said. "Llevala al cuarto de invitados." He kisses her forehead, Erendira flinches. "I'll see you soon Nueva España. Belen."

When I first wrote this I like really zoomed thru it. I don't even think I read it over. But now that I did. I was soooooo embarrassed. So I rewrote it and stuff. I'm planing on continuing this, but I don't really know were to take it? Any recommendations? Historical? Romance? Maybe SpxMex. or USxMX. Is this the worst thing you've ever read and think that I should just give up. Be honest. Please.  
There were some spanish words so i'll translate them

Silencio: Silence

Ninita: little girl

Listos: Ready

Apunten sus armas: Point you weapons

Regresense a la nave: Return to the ship.

This chapter is really short... hope u liked it thought. Im not much of a long chapter person, it confuses me. lol. It took me so long to post this up its not even funny, well kinda because my computer broke but not really the file just got erased, what a jerk! 

So i decided to finally post sooner, because i just couln't help it! Okay. anyways i'm havig alot of fun writting this so I really hope u guyises like this fanfict as well. Mexico is so awesome that it's a pain he or she is not in the anime ohwell, someday! Enjoy dudes.

Chapter 1

Erendira was walking around a forest a large bag full of mangos lazily hanging from her shoulder. Three weeks had passed since her catastrophe of an 'adventure' and she kept herself busy in hopes of calming her nerves. It didn't work. Terrible things creeped in her mind, and every night she woke up screaming. It was nightmare after nightmare, she hadnt spoken to anyone and couln't stand looking at the people of her Aztec Empire. Erendira wasn't scared for herself, it was her people that worried her, she didn't want anything to happen to them. They were all good people, with good morales, and kindness, just thinking abaut what could happen made her shiver and almost brake into tears. What had she done? Erendira stuffed two mangos and returned home, she needed rest badly or she would turn to a crazy person soon.

A month passed... nothing, two months...nothing. Finally three months passed and Erendira felt more relived, the dreams were almost gone and she wasn't as nervouse anymore. Sure there was still a voice behind her head telling her not to fall for this trap, but ignoring it was easier. She started to talk more and was eating normally, even Citialic and Itzcali had forgiven her making everything even more better. She decided to put that memory far behind and forget abaut everything.

Floating on the beach water she talked to Itzcali. " Itz, do you think i'm stupid?"

'well it wouldn't be the first.'

"I know," she said, stroking the dolphins flipper. "but c'mon. How was I suppost to know that the hut would go on fire. It was an accident!"

'Are you seriously trying to defend what happened?'

Erendira smiled and nodded, "Okay, Okay, it really was stupid. but hey it was an accide-"

She never got to finish the sentence, her voice was swallowed under loud blood curltling scream coming from the village. Swimming back as quickly as her arms would allow, Erendira begun to hear many more yells. Some in her normal language and others in another, why was it so familiar she wondered l while running on the shore.

"Silencio!"

Erendira gasped and tripped on the sand. Now she remembered. That voice. That language. Dread flowed from her veins filling her entire body.

"No!" She gasped in a low whisper, she looked up her face masked in complete fear "NO! NO!" How? Why?

It was true they had tricked her. She felt like a complete fool, how could she have allowed this to happen. Why didn't she tell them. Snapping back onto mode Erendira pushed herself of the sandy floor and ran with all her strenght. The yells and screaming got worst, tears surfaced when she was unable to run faster.

Reaching the village, Erendira was startled by the sight of more then 200 men all dressed from head to toe, all holding their wepons ready to kill, they were mostly pale, but some of them a light tint of bronze. Apart from them was one man that stood out to her the most, he was the man that she'd met eyes with, fierce and ready to fight.

The Aztec people, her people looked dumbfounded they had no idea what was going on. They had all been rounded up and made to stand in the middle of the village the children quivering with fear, the woman covering they children , and the men glaring at the well dressed men like they were the most disgusting things they had ever layed eyes on. All those emotions were vibrating on Erendira as well, but why was she scared was she not one of the strongest Empire? She was. Her people were strong. But why did her throat feel unnaturally dry ?

Because they were different. In every single way that was possible. The way they dressed. The way they held themselves up. There weapons. Everything.

Erandira was scared, and furious, but mostly furious. Who did these men think they were, just ambushing her land without any permission, and worst treating them like they were the ambushers.

"Hello, " The leader saluted her, taking the girl out of her thoughts. His voice had a sweet sound to it, like bells. He looked just so relaxed about the situation she hated it, "My name is Antonio, i am the country of Spain."

How did this guy know her language?

"Who are you?" she demanded ignoring his hello and giving the man a harsh look." what do you want?"

he smiled a weird unreadable smile.

" I have come with my men to tell you that," Antonio walked closer, "I have decided to adopt you." he got closer. "From now on this vast empire will become New Spain."

Erendira gave him a "What-hell-is-the matter-with-you" look and responded, "I'm soory but i will have to refuse, I am happy with my empire and don't wish to be part of your petty New Spain." He looked taken aback for a second regained himself and smiled this time an evil smile.

"You aperantly don't understand, Niñita."

"Oh, really?" She said, wondering what the heck niñita could mean. "Explain"

Everything had gone completely silent, the Aztec people understood every word they were hearing and looked appaled, the Spanish men seemed rather annoyed unable to understand a word.

"Let me tell you how this works," He was right infront of her. His men behind him like lions. "I-"

"No." she interjected rudely but didn't care she was fuming "let me," She poked his chest with her pointer finger still glaring at him "You will tell your men to turn around, you will leave, and you will never bother the Aztec Empire again." She poked his chest harshly with every 'you'. "Is that clear, Antonio?" She gave him an evil grin like she had just won a war, but Antonio looked unmoved.

He turned to his men and nodded towards two of them. They nodded back and walked to Erendira much to her confusion and before she knew it they grabed her by her arms. putting up a fight and good one as well Erendira cursed them. Her face hit the floor, but not after giving one of them a bloody nose.

Complete disaster had started, the sound of fighting and few gun shots, shrieks of pain mostly from the Aztec people, womanbegging for mercy, and the children, Erendira felt the pain as she heard them cry for their parents. She continued to fight as did her people until it was no longer possible and they were forced to stop or die.

"Let- me GO!" She yelled fuming, and kicked, "You id-"

A hard kick on her stomach sent her gasping in pain, barely able to get air to her lungs. The man with the bloodly nose had kicked her. Figures. The other tied her hands back, and pulled her up to face Antonio.

"Well, I see that this won't be as easy as iI had hoped," Muttered Antonio, "listen, I wont use force if I can help it." Didn't you just allow your men to attack? "But let me tell you this..." He bent down so that he was face to face to her. "You dont have a choice in this. Well," He turned to The Aztecs and continued. "You do have one choice, you can make this more difficult and watch your people die or not put up a fight and let them live."

Confused, she looked at her people as the men surrounded them and pointed their weapons, ready to shot, ready to kill them all like nothing.  
They were scared she could tell, some of them cried, others looked determined to die with pride, but most of them looked at her waiting to see, pleading. She didn't know what they pleaded for, and almost fell to tears, but she couldn't do that, cry, no, that was out of the question.

"Listos!" Yelled Antonio, starting Erendira "Apunten sus armas."

The men poined their weapons directly at them. Antonio raised his right hand, and looked back at her.

"When I put my hand down, every one of them will die. You will be responsible for their deaths." He got closer to her so they were no more them a centimeter apart. "Think abaut this niñita. You are a kid you can't possibly think that you can rule an Empire now do you? I will count to five."

"ONE"

Erendira thought abaut what he had just said and took a deep breath, was he right? she wondered.

"TWO!"

She hadn't done the right thing by not telling her people now look were that had landed her.

"THREE"

She could feel her people shaking, she was shaking with tears in her eyes, threatening to come out.

"FOUR"

Suddenly reacting to the number, she looked up, turned to her people and mouthed an I'm so sorry to all of them.

"FIV-"

"NO!" A sudden scream was heard, it took time for the Empire to realize that it had come from her own mouth. Luckily the man behind her was still holding on to her tightly. He released her slowly as she sunk down, knees hitting the ground, face looking down as time seemed to to run slower. She raised her head to look up at the man that was staring down at her, the man that had ruined her happy life. "Please," She begged the tears were now flowing down her face, and as pitiful as she felt Erendira knew she looked, but it didn't matter. Her people would always come first, even to her own pride, because without them... what was she? "don't hurt them! I'm begging you. Do what you want, but don't hurt them please. "

Antonio gave a her a look of complete pity, lowered his arm slowly. The expression stayed on his face for a few seconds before it disappeared, he was back to his fierce facade but this time it had something that made Erendira's stomach churn. Satisfaction. And Possessiveness? Happiness? Whatever it was she knew that this Antonio really was a force to be reckoned with and he wouldn't have flinched at slaughtering a hole village or even race of people.

Now she could see what he was. He a monster to her. Despite his charming face and voice Antonio was not a friend of hers and she could not be foolish enough to trust this man.

"Regresense a la nave." He ordered, looking back at the still semi shocked girl he bent down and whispered. "Don't worry, your people will be safe under my rule. I'll take you with me. You'll live in better conditions, and learn everything that is important." Erendira looked up startled. He was taking her away? Antonio continued talking. "you'll be happy. I promise." He gave he a wry smile, looked at his man ant said. "Llevala al cuarto de invitados." He kisses her forehead, Erendira flinches. "I'll see you soon Nueva España. Belen."

* * *

**Even More Notes:** When I first wrote this I like really zoomed thru it. I don't even think I read it over. But now that I did. I was soooooo embarrassed. So I rewrote it and stuff. I'm planing on continuing this, but I don't really know were to take it? Any recommendations? Historical? Romance? Maybe SpxMex. or USxMX. Is this the worst thing you've ever read and think that I should just give up. Be honest. Please.

There were some spanish words so i'll translate them:

Silencio: Silence

Ninita: little girl

Listos: Ready

Apunten sus armas: Point you weapons

Regresense a la nave: Return to the ship.

**Promise this is the las Note:** This chapter is really short... hope u liked it thought. Im not much of a long chapter person, it confuses me. lol. It took me so long to post this up its not even funny, well kinda because my computer broke but not really the file just got erased, what a jerk! 


End file.
